


As we know it

by Boji



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-01
Updated: 2007-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boji/pseuds/Boji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the drabble tag challenge on <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-C"><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://tw100.livejournal.com/"><b>tw100</b></a></span>, for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://fajrdrako.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://fajrdrako.livejournal.com/"></a><b>fajrdrako</b>'s <i> The end of the world prompt. <br/></i>Minor spoiler for 'The Sound of Drums.'<br/>Because... He would. *grin*</p>
            </blockquote>





	As we know it

Martha stood looking at the bomb debris in her living room. A cushion here, a melted DVD there. "God after this last year, this shouldn’t hurt so much. It’s hardly the end of the world is it?" she asked, tears seeping into her voice.

Martha turned and there Jack was, wrapping her in his arms and in that big, swishy coat of his. He smelt of soap and aftershave. "Been there, done that." Jack said, with a gentle grin.

"How...?" Martha smiled tearily.

"Oh, it takes one to know one." Jack said shrugging. "And I had Toshiko monitoring CC-TV footage…"  



End file.
